


Mazel tov !

by rainbowl



Category: Arsène Lupin - Maurice Leblanc
Genre: F/F, Lots of OC - Freeform, M/M, Why?, also jewish!lupin, because i'm jewish thats why, because im a jewish lesbian thats why, featuring jewish lesbians, its really self indulgent, no but joke aside i do think it could work for a looot of reasons so anyway, why ?
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowl/pseuds/rainbowl
Summary: Arsène Lupin cède à une requête bien particulière de deux de ses complices.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Théodore Béchoux/Arsène Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Mazel tov !

**Author's Note:**

> So it's jewish and gay, because.

« Patron ? »  
Lupin leva les yeux de la lettre qu’il était en train d’écrire. Deux de ses complices, Rachel, une petite aux cheveux courts, et Anna, une grande bouclée aux yeux mélancoliques, se tenaient dans l’embrasure de la porte.  
« Il faudrait qu’on vous parle. On ne vous dérange pas ? »  
Lupin fit un geste désinvolte de la main.  
« J’étais juste en train de finir une lettre… Une petite sottise pour embêter Ganimard… Je voulais la faire publier mais ça peut attendre demain. Entrez ! »  
Ce n’était pas un bureau à proprement parler – plus une pièce où Lupin aimait se retirer pour écrire tranquillement ou réfléchir. Il y avait une table, quelques chaises, un vieux canapé. C’était la planque principale des complices de Lupin et rien ne devait faire trop luxueux, pour ne pas attirer les soupçons de la police.  
« Asseyez-vous ! »  
Les deux femmes, un peu gênées, s’assirent sur le vieux canapé. Lupin prit une chaise pour se poser devant elles.  
« Alors, mesdames ? Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? »  
Elles se regardèrent, ne sachant par quoi commencer. Lupin se remémora brièvement ce qu’ils savaient d’elles : il les avait recrutées ensemble, il y a déjà deux ans. Il voulait Rachel surtout, plus athlétique et dont la petite taille pourrait lui être utile mais Rachel avait refusé de travailler avec lui si Anna ne faisait pas partie de la bande également. Il s’avéra que ce fut un choix raisonnable. Anna était moins agile et elle était même parfois maladroite mais en revanche, elle se révéla très douée pour recueillir des informations, avec un sourire ou un clin d’œil : mentir pour obtenir ce qu’elle souhaitait ne la dérangeait aucunement. A la demande de Lupin, elle prétendit même être son épouse pour étoffer un de ses déguisements, et elle fut excellente. Prétendit seulement ; Anna repoussa avec fermeté son invitation à dîner et il n’insista pas.  
Rachel, quant à elle, dépassa ses attentes. Il avait déjà fait un bras de fer avec elle, qu’elle avait largement gagné. Quand il grimaça, elle se leva aussitôt : « Vous allez bien, patron ? » Sa force n’avait d’égale que sa tendresse et il l’avait déjà vu manipuler avec délicatesse des bijoux. Elle savait être patiente quand il le fallait, rapide quand c’était nécessaire.  
En somme, c’était deux femmes qu’il admirait grandement.  
Ce fut Anna qui se lança :  
« Nous voulons nous marier, patron. »  
Lupin cligna des yeux :  
« En quoi ça me concerne ? Vous voulez ma bénédiction ?  
\- Nous voulons nous marier, l’une à l’autre. »  
Lupin se figea quelques instants puis il sourit :  
« Je vois. Vous voulez savoir si ça me dérange. Eh bien…  
\- Oh non, patron, nous savons que vous vous en fichez. Il n’y a qu’à voir comment vous regardez… »  
Anna donna un coup de coude à Rachel, qui se tut brusquement. Lupin se demanda comment elle comptait terminer sa phrase : comment vous regardez certains complices ? certains policiers ?  
Il ne songea même pas à nier : à quoi bon ?  
« Enfin, vous me comprenez.  
\- Je vous comprends, mais qu’attendez-vous de moi ? »  
Anna se mordit la lèvre ; ce fut Rachel qui murmura :  
« Eh bien, pour vous dire la vérité, nous voudrions faire un mariage juif. »  
Lupin siffla :  
« Vous aimez vous compliquer la vie, dis donc !  
\- Et comme on ne peut pas le faire avec un rabbin, vous imaginez pourquoi, il nous manque quelqu’un pour officier… et on voudrait que ce soit vous. »  
Rachel avait dit ces derniers mots tellement bas que Lupin crut qu’il les avait rêvés.  
« Vous voulez que je… Mais pourquoi moi ?  
\- Vous êtes le seul juif qu’on connaisse qui soit au courant de notre situation, patron. »  
Entendait-elle, par ‘notre situation’, qu’elles soient toutes les deux voleuses ou en couple ? Mais Lupin se posait une autre question :  
« Comment savez-vous que je suis…  
\- Vous ne faites jamais de cambriolages le Shabbat. »  
Anna avait parlé avec assurance ; Lupin se trouva incapable de nier.  
Quel idiot ! Il n’avait même pas évité les samedis consciemment. Mais maintenant qu’il y réfléchissait, l’idée de voler un Shabbat le répugnait.  
« Et puis, il y a deux, trois choses… votre soutien à Dreyfus, dès le début… vous ne mangez pas de viande… vous n’êtes jamais là à Kippour… »  
Il avait l’impression d’être à un interrogatoire mené par un inspecteur perspicace, qui aurait réussi à trouver toutes les preuves l’accusant.  
« Mais… je ne peux pas… je ne sais pas faire ça. »  
Mais la déception était telle dans les yeux du couple que Lupin se rétracta immédiatement :  
« Bon, c’est d’accord. »  
***  
Quelques jours plus tard, Jacob Azuelos toquait à la porte d’une petite synagogue, rue des Rosiers. Le rabbin Chaïm Abramovitz fut bien surpris de voir un homme essoufflé, l’air hagard au seuil de sa shul, à vingt-deux heures passées.  
« Rabbi Abramovitz ? Je peux vous parler ? C’est une urgence.  
\- Si c’est une urgence… »  
Le rabbin le laissa entrer, avec un petit sourire ironique.  
« Je m’excuse de vous importuner si tard…  
\- Parlez, parlez, M. Azuelos. C’est un plaisir de vous croiser à nouveau, je ne vous ai pas vu depuis… Hanoucca ? Vous savez, Pourim approche et nous vous accueillerions avec joie. »  
Les yeux de Jacob Azuelos s’illuminèrent :  
« C’est ma fête préférée ! »  
Mais il se souvint soudain de la raison de sa présence :  
« Rabbi, je dois officier un mariage dans deux semaines et je n’ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire. »  
Le vieux rabbin le regarda, soupçonneux :  
« Et il y a une raison pour laquelle vos amis ne peuvent pas simplement demander à un rabbin d’officier ? A moins que l’un des deux soit chrétien ou…  
\- Oh non, c’est simplement qu’… ils y tiennent. Ce sont des amis très proches et… ils voudraient que ce soit moi. Voilà tout. Rien ne l’interdit, non ?  
\- Rien ne l’interdit, mais M. Azuelos, ce serait plus simple…  
\- Je vous en prie, aidez-moi. Apprenez-moi ce qu’il faut faire. »  
Les yeux du rabbin sourirent, mais il resta de marbre :  
« Gardez vos prières pour l’Eternel, jeune homme : contentez-vous de venir de temps à temps à Shabbat, ça ne vous fera pas de mal. Voyons-nous demain soir : si ce mariage est dans deux semaines, il ne faut pas perdre de temps.  
\- Donc c’est d’accord ? Rabbi, je vous promets de venir à tous les Shabbat que vous voudrez ! »  
Et Jacob Azuelos était tellement heureux qu’en ce moment, il était presque sincère.  
***  
« Béchoux ! Théodore Béchoux ! »  
Béchoux se retourna, déjà fatigué. Il était huit heure du matin et il se rendait au quai des Orfèvres, à pied. Il n’avait pas l’énergie de s’occuper des bêtises de…  
« Lupin, qu’est-ce que tu…  
\- Déjà, c’est Jacob Azuelos, et deuxièmement, je ne m’attendais pas à tomber sur vous. J’ai évidemment entendu parler de votre réputation… »  
Béchoux l’examina avec perplexité. Jacob Azuelos ? C’était bien la première fois qu’il entendait ce nom. Et puis, Lupin n’avait pas tant changé de tête depuis la dernière fois qu’il l’avait vu – c’est pour ça qu’il l’avait reconnu.  
Lupin l’entraîna vers un parc, où il le força à s’asseoir sur un banc.  
« Cher, cher inspecteur Béchoux, je suis ravi de tomber sur vous…  
\- On a passé la nuit ensemble il y a deux jours !  
\- Vous devez me confondre avec quelqu’un d’autre.  
\- Ganimard a très peu apprécié ta lettre, d’ailleurs. Lui rappeler son échec d’il y a deux mois…  
\- De nouveau, je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. M. Béchoux, vous êtes un policier que je tiens en haute estime… »  
De tous les mensonges de Lupin, ce devait être le plus gros.  
« …me feriez-vous l’honneur de m’accompagner à un mariage ? »  
Béchoux le dévisagea.  
« C’est une plaisanterie.  
\- Je vois que mon offre vous offense, peut-être êtes-vous trop attaché à cet homme que vous avez vu il y a deux jours ? »  
Quand Lupin décidait de rentrer dans un rôle, cela pouvait durer longtemps. Visiblement, cela l’amusait énormément. Béchoux décida de rentrer dans son jeu, plus par résignation qu’autre chose :  
« Et en l’honneur de quoi ?  
\- Le plaisir de ma compagnie ? J’ai toujours rêvé de vous connaître. »  
Il n’avait pas le droit de mettre autant de sous-entendus dans ces mots, non, vraiment, il n’avait pas le droit. Azuelos rajouta, si fier qu’il aurait pu exploser :  
« Et, croyez-le ou non, c’est moi qui l’officie.  
\- Un mariage juif, je présume ?  
\- Comment… »  
Il était bien content d’avoir fait perdre toute sa contenance à L… Azuelos.  
« Eh bien, je me trompe sans doute, M. Azuelos, mais vous me faites énormément penser à mon… ami intime disons.  
\- Oui, eh bien quoi ?  
\- Cet ami à moi… il est circoncis. »  
Azuelos s’empourpra. Béchoux rajouta :  
« Et au-delà de ça, vous vous appelez Jacob Azuelos. »  
Lupin laissa tomber son déguisement en une seconde :  
« J’ai dû improviser quand un rabbin m’a demandé comment je m’appelais !  
\- Tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot, depuis le temps ? Tu crois que je n’avais pas remarqué… »  
Il fit un signe de tête éloquent vers son entrejambe.  
« Et puis, tu ne fais jamais de cambriolages le samedi. »  
Lupin se décomposa.  
« Tu es la deuxième personne à me dire ça. Je suis vraiment un imbécile. »  
Il avait l’air si malheureux et c’était si rare de le voir comme ça que Béchoux eut de la peine pour lui :  
« Bah ne t’inquiète pas trop, je dois être le seul à l’avoir compris au quai des Orfèvres. »  
Cela consola quelque peu Lupin, qui se tourna vers lui, hésitant :  
« Alors, tu viendras ?  
\- C’était sérieux ?  
\- Evidemment.  
\- Oui, oui, d’accord. Mais… rien d’illégal, rassure-moi ?  
\- A part ma présence ? Non, techniquement rien. »  
Béchoux fronça les sourcils devant ce ‘techniquement’ mais ne posa aucune question.  
***  
Anna et Rachel s'étonnèrent de voir Béchoux arriver le jour du mariage mais Lupin les rassura : il était là en tant qu’ami et puis… il ‘comprenait’, lui aussi.  
Et de toute façon, assura-t-il, si Béchoux tentait quoique ce soit, Arsène Lupin avait bien des manières de le faire regretter !  
Le mariage prit place dans une propriété récemment acquise par Jacob Azuelos, à quelques kilomètres de Paris. Les invités, une quinzaine de personnes, tout au plus, s’installèrent dans le jardin. Béchoux examinait tout avec de grands yeux quand Azuelos (comme il souhaitait se faire appeler pour l’occasion) lui tapa dans le dos.  
« Eh bien ! Ce n’est pas mal, non ?  
\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ? »  
Et Béchoux désigna le drap blanc tendu par quatre poteaux, sous lequel on avait placé deux chaises.  
« Ça, c’est la houppa. C’est là où les demoiselles vont se marier.  
\- Les demoiselles … ? »  
\- Ah, ça va commencer, je te laisse ! »  
Et Béchoux vit arriver une jeune femme vêtue d’une longue robe blanche et une autre portant un costume noir. Ah. Il comprenait mieux le ‘techniquement’.  
***  
Azuelos avait retourné le problème dans tous les sens, il y avait certaines choses qui ne fonctionnaient pas si le mariage était entre deux femmes. Et comme il n’avait pas osé demander plus de précisions au rabbin, par peur qu’il le jette dehors, ils avaient fait des compromis. C’était déjà bien, avaient-elles dit, que nous puissions le faire. Merci encore, avaient-elles rajouté.  
Azuelos était tout à la fois fier et terriblement ému d’avoir été leur choix. Il avait insisté pour leur trouver une ketouba digne de ce nom, et tant pis si elle n’était pas traditionnelle. Lui-même portait son plus beau châle de prière, celui de sa famille, que sa mère avait conservé précieusement jusqu’à sa mort.  
Azuelos plissa les yeux quelques secondes et, la coupe de vin à la main, il sembla faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas se tromper. La première n’était pas la plus difficile :  
« Béni sois-tu Eternel, notre Dieu, Roi de l'univers, qui crée le fruit de la vigne. »  
Il eut une pensée pour Rabbi Abramovitz, le reprenant : « Boré peri hagueFENE, pas hagueben ! »  
L’assemblée dit :  
« Amen ! »  
Et Béchoux, en retard de quelques secondes, pris de court :  
« Amen ! »  
Azuelos sourit :  
« Béni sois-tu Eternel, notre Dieu, Roi de l’univers, qui nous a sanctifié avec tes commandements et qui nous a interdit les unions illicites mais a autorisé l’union conjugale. Béni sois-tu Eternel, qui sanctifies Israël par le dais nuptial et la loi conjugale. »  
Azuelos donna la coupe de vin à Rachel qui y trempa les lèvres puis à Anna, qui fit de même. Puis Rachel, très émue, prit la main d’Anna et elle lui passa la bague au doigt (offerte bien évidemment aux mariées par l’officiant), et les deux femmes déclarèrent de concert :  
« Par cet anneau, te voici accordée à moi, selon la loi de Moïse et d’Israël. »  
Azuelos prit une grande inspiration, pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer.  
***  
Rachel écrasa le verre à ses pieds d’un coup ferme. Azuelos fut le premier à crier :  
« Mazel tov ! »  
Du coin de l’œil, il vit Béchoux, l’air plus confus que jamais. Quand il bougea la tête un peu trop brusquement, sa kippa tomba.  
Typique.  
***  
Tandis que les invités dansaient joyeusement dans le jardin, Béchoux, assis tout seul, éloigné de la fête, pensait, un verre de vin à la main. Ses réflexions furent interrompues par Azuelos.  
« Alors ? J’étais comment ? »  
Béchoux sourit :  
« Même à un mariage qui n’est pas le tien, tu ramènes tout à toi. »  
Il rajouta, très vite :  
« Tu étais magnifique. »  
Azuelos espéra que l’obscurité cachait sa rougeur. Il s’assit à ses côtés et il en profita pour l’embrasser furtivement. Béchoux rit :  
« Je croyais que M. Azuelos et moi-même n’avions jamais… Tu es incorrigible. C’était un beau mariage. Mais je t’avoue que je n’ai pas tout compris. Déjà l’hébreu et moi…  
\- Ah mon pauvre Théodore ! Dis-moi tout.  
\- Déjà la Tetouba…  
\- Ketouba. C’est le contrat de mariage.  
\- Alors pourquoi c’est une feuille décorée avec des… fleurs et des oiseaux, si c’est un document officiel ? »  
Azuelos haussa les épaules.  
« C’est la tradition. On peut l’afficher chez soi après. Si tu savais à quel point ça a été difficile de trouver quelqu’un pour en faire une pour deux femmes !  
\- Et les… phrases… que tu as dites après.  
\- Les sept bénédictions du mariage ! Ah, mon Théodore, c’est le plus beau moment ! Attends, que je te les dise en français… »  
Azuelos s’éclaircit la gorge et il déclara d’une voix solennelle :  
« Béni sois-tu Eternel, notre Dieu, Roi de l'univers, qui crée le fruit de la vigne.  
\- Ah oui, pour le vin ça… »  
Et Béchoux de boire une gorgée de son excellent Bordeaux. Il commençait à voir double. Azuelos ricana :  
« Béni sois-tu Eternel, notre Dieu, Roi de l'univers, qui a tout créé pour ta propre gloire. Béni sois-tu Eternel, notre Dieu, Roi de l'univers, qui forme l’homme. »  
Son regard, toujours porté sur Théodore, devint plus intense. Ce fut au tour du policier de rougir.  
« Béni sois-tu Eternel, notre Dieu, Roi de l'univers, qui a formé l’homme à Ton image et à la ressemblance de Ton modèle en l’édifiant pour l’éternité. Tu es source de bénédiction, Toi qui crées l’homme. Que la femme qui était stérile se réjouisse et exulte lorsqu’elle verra sa progéniture enfin réunie autour d’elle dans l’allégresse. Béni sois-tu Eternel, qui comble Sion de bonheur par la présence de ses enfants. Réjouis ce couple qui s’aime comme Tu T’es Toi-même réjouis en créant le premier couple humain dans le jardin d’Eden. Béni sois-tu Eternel, qui réjouit la fiancée… eh bien dans ce cas, et la fiancée. »  
Parlait-il vraiment encore du mariage d’Anna et Rachel ?  
« Béni sois-tu Eternel, notre Dieu, Roi de l'univers, qui a créé la liesse et l’allégresse, le fiancé et le fiancé… »  
Azuelos ne se rendit même pas compte de son erreur.  
« … l’éclat de la joie, l’amour et la fraternité, la paix et l’amitié. Ô Éternel notre Dieu, que bientôt dans les villes de Juda et dans les rues de Jérusalem, on entende à nouveau les voix de l’exaltation et de l’allégresse, les voix du fiancé et de son fiancé, les voix de la procession des mariés quittant le dais nuptial et celles des jeunes gens accompagnant la musique des festins. Béni sois-tu Eternel, qui célèbre l’union du fiancé et son fiancé. »  
Peut-être n’était-ce pas une erreur. Azuelos sourit un peu tristement et il saisit la main de Théodore, qu’il porta à ses lèvres. Ce dernier n’osait plus respirer :  
« Mazel tov. »

**Author's Note:**

> Houppa : une sorte de tente sous laquelle les juifs se marient.  
> Oui, les juifs écrasent un verre lors de leur mariage.  
> La ketouba est le contrat de mariage, c'est très décoré avec des oiseaux, des fleurs, une belle calligraphie etc.  
> Tout le petit speech de Lupin est la traduction des vraies bénédictions qu'on dit pendant le mariage.  
> Et yep, techniquement, le mariage n'est pas obligatoirement célébré par un rabbin - c'est préférable, mais ce n'est pas obligé.  
> Le rabbin fait référence à un Hanoucca que Lupin aurait passé dans cette synagogue, c'est en lien avec une mini-fic que j'ai écrite mais que je n'ai pas postée ici - en vrai, j'aimerais la retravailler un peu.  
> Et oui, mon Lupin est juif ici (je ne sais pas s'il l'est dans toutes mes fics) parce que... bref. Et ici, sa mère aussi mais c'est pas vraiment fixe dans mes headcanons tbh, dans tous les cas, l'un de ses parents est feuj et pas l'autre et c'est compliqué, il est tiraillé, identity trouble bref : classic Lupin.


End file.
